


Crimson on White

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [240]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Burns, Gen, Mild Blood, Pre-Series, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew his own pain threshold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson on White

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 17 August 2016  
> Word Count: 440  
> Prompt: unfold  
> Summary: He knew his own pain threshold.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was, oddly enough, easier for me to write than anything else I've written for Charles Powell up to this point. I'm not really sure what that means, but I'm both creeped out by and proud of this piece because I didn't shy away from slipping into his mind for a bit. And I really do believe that the fire was what truly kickstarted his evil and psychotic lifestyle.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

They told him not to touch his bandages while he recovered from the surgeries and skin grafts. But he didn't listen. He knew better than they did what was good for him and what wasn't. He knew his own pain threshold. It's not like they stood there and withstood the fire overwhelming his hands, chest, and face. His hands took the worst of the damage; he knew that without having to be told, and not just because of the pain. He _watched_ them burn, waiting for a signal from Damien that he'd passed the initiation.

The opiates they had him on were good, and perhaps that's why he chose to go against the advice given by his doctors. If they asked, it would be his excuse, and they'd have to change his pain meds or probably have to strap him down to keep him from doing it again.

It took some fumbling to get the bandages off his right hand. That was at least partially due to said opiates making it more difficult for him to tug at the gauze with his teeth. The bits closest to his damaged skin pulled at blisters and stitches alike, blood welling up a bright crimson. Oxygenated blood. He remembered that from one of his health or biology classes, but isn't sure exactly _why_ he remembered that tidbit of trivia.

Rather than wipe away the blood with the gauze, he watched it well up and slip down to stain the pristine bedding. The crimson stood out more against the white sheet, but the pale blue blanket turned a dirty purple-black that he didn't like.

His left hand was a bit easier to unwrap, even if his fingers sometimes couldn't grip tighter than his teeth. This time, he was purposely rougher in unwinding the final inner layers protecting his damaged skin, barely acknowledging the pain. The blood appeared more quickly, and he felt his heart begin to beat faster. He wanted to tear the bandages off his face and neck, feeling as if they were suffocating him. He could hear Damien and the other boys taunting him to take more and more of the flames on his body. Suddenly everything was too tight, too painful, too much, and he began to tear at all of his bandages.

It took four burly orderlies to subdue him enough for the nurse to tranquilize him. When he finally woke up again, he was strapped down to his bed and catheterized. It was the first of many stays in psych wards and hospitals over the rest of his life.

It was also the start of his obsession with bloodletting.


End file.
